Gundam SEED Obsession
by Shani Andras
Summary: O que aconteceu depois da Guerra uma nova saga esta para se começar


Gundam SEED Obsession

Capitulo 1 – A nova era

Após tenebrosas batalhas entre ORB, ZAFT e Federação da Terra tudo se acalma novamente as três facões se unem criando assim uma só federação a STAR Federation que visava a reconstrução das colônias e das cidades destruídas nas ultimas batalhas. A STAR Federation era liderada por Aza Lonoel um grande presidente, muito carismático e bem conhecido por todos, a produção em massa de MS havia reduzido mas não parava a SF (STAR Federation) deixa por via das duvidas 3 MS guardados os chamados G.U.N.D.A.M armas perfeitas de batalha.

Eram a linhagem dos ZGMF assim como Striker Freedom e Infinit Justice. Eram os 3 MS chamados de Red Queen, Blase Cânion e Defender, eram realmente maquinas incríveis, perfeitas em qualquer tipo de batalha ou terreno.

Essa paz durou durante 4 ou 5 anos ate que rumores de um misterioso MS havia destruído bases inteiras em frações de minutos, não deixando nada de pe, muitos Móbile Suits foram destruídos com muita facilidade, a SF entra em desespero por perderem bilhões e bilhões de dólares, o presidente então resolve convocar uma cúpula para discutir essa destruição repentina de seus bases.

Golfo Pérsico – Frota de Navios Classe: Ultros 201 Horario: 14:51AM

Uma frota transportando seus 3 G.U.N.D.A.M para a base marítima (uma base que ficava sobre a água) Lagunak era uma das maiores bases da SF e possuía um grande arsenal de armas incríveis e muitos MS. Os Móbile Suit eram descarregados pelas frotas e seus navios guardados, era para faze um reabastecimento e logo em seguida partiriam em viagem.

Izabelly Fontine caminhava calmamente pelos corredores de Lagunak, era realmente uma garota muito bela de longos cabelos negros trançados ate a cintura olhos azuis um azul profundo e marcante, pele morena alta seios fartos era uma garota de chamar a atenção, era também a piloto do Red Queen era capitã da 2° divisão de MS, formosa em seu jeito de caminhar ia ate a sua sala refazer os relatórios do tal MS misterioso e ver quais danos ele havia feito nas bases da SF. Ela adentra em sua sala calmamente e se senta em sua mesa cruzando suas pernas e da um logo suspiro.

Izebelly – bem senhor MS vamos ver o que eu consigo tirar de você – Diz ela calmamente olhando as fotos que as câmeras conseguiram captar do tal Móbile Suit ela olha uma foto e cerra seus olhos azuis para uma delas – Hum... interessante já sabemos...que ele é um G.U.N.D.A.M mas... – a garota foca a foto em seu computador para a asa do Móbile Suit – GSX? Eu...nunca havia visto essa serie de Móbile Suits.

A garota levanta rapidamente de sua cadeira e imprime a tal foto e leva para o departamento de investigações e mostra a foto para um dos soldados e pede para que o mesmo procure todos os MS da serie GSX. O soldado diz que a linha GSX havia sido desativada a muito tempo, mas que a rumores que de uma nova linha de GSX havia sido feita.

Enquanto isso na rede do lado de fora descansava o capitão da 1° divisão de MS Max Waller, tinha cabelos arrepiados, azulados olhos cor de mal, corpo bem torneado com uma pequena cicatriz em seu queixo tinha um ar tranqüilo, enquanto na quadra de basquete joga o Mike Shazini capitão da 3° divisão de MS tinha uma aparência muito jovem tinha olhos verdes e cabelos negros na altura do ombro usava um óculos com as lentes redondas não tinha corpo não tão sarado mas nem tão magro, meio termo.

Izabelly vinha lá de dentro da base e ia na direção dos garotos chegava em passos firmes e dizia – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!??? Temos um MS para procurar! – era uma garota brava e muito responsável.

Mike com seu jeito sarcástico de ser arqueava a sobrancelha e dizia calmamente: - E daí? É só um MS ele não é capaz de derrubar Lagunak alem do mais...nos estamos aqui.

Max se senta na rede calmamente olhando para os dois – é acho que Mike tem razão...

Izabelly muito furiosa com os dois garotos cerra os punhos, quando de repente o alarme da base toca os 3 pilotos olham para ver o que era e lá na frente acontece uma grande explosão. O líder da base da o alerta de batalha nível 2 e convoca os 3 pilotos para seus respectivos MS, rapidamente os 3 colocam suas roupas de piloto e adentram em seus G.U.N.D.A.M

Izabelly Fontine, Red Queen Lançar! – O MS saia de Lagunak

Max Waller, Defender Sair! – Max era liberado para batalha

Mike Shazini, Blasé Cânion é hora da diversão! – o ultimo MS saia da base

Os 3 pilotos se dirigiam rapidamente para onde ocorreu a tal explosão, Red Queen era um MS leve, possuía 2 Swords pressas nas costas, Boomerang saber nos ombros, Saber legs, Deflected Shild e Fly Saber.

Defender era de cor azulada possuía dois beam sabre em sua cintura, deflected shild, beam rifle, red beam rifle em suas costas e quatro dragon system

Blase Cânion possuía dois red beam nas costas, dois yellow beam em sua cintura, um red beam em seu peito 65 micro missiles em seus ombros e pernas.

Mike – aonde esta o maldito não estou detectando ele em meu radar!

Max – parece...systema Coloid...se for...

Izabelly – se for ele deve estar em algum lugar nesse mar, se detectarmos ele, teremos que tomar cuidado...

Um dos navios que ali estavam começa a inclinar para baixo parecia que algo muito pesado havia pousado no mesmo, a torre de comando do navio é cortada e começa a cair e explode logo em seguida o tal MS desativa seus systema Coloid e vôo do navio, no qual o mesmo explode e pousa em outro os pilotos ficam pasmados pois o MS era realmente muito rápido e MS se levanta ficando de pe olhando para os três segurando uma grande foice na mão direita.

Izabelly – é ele...o GSX...

CONTINUA


End file.
